This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Mauer group is interested in using chemical methods to understand problems in neurobiology and development, as well as exploiting neurobiology to construct biosensors. In general, answers to the biological questions addressed by the group are not accessible using traditional biological techniques. As a result, the group makes use of chemical approaches and a variety of tools to gain new insights into complex biological problems. The tools we use to address these problems include synthetic organic chemistry, surface chemistry, biochemistry, molecular biology, and cell biology. The Mauer group is specifically interested in Ion-Channel Biosensors, Neuronal Differentiation, and Neuronal Wiring and Development. Human brains consist of an enormous number of neurons that interact with each other in very specific and complex ways to give rise to human thought and function. Neurons within this network are guided to make specific connections through a variety of chemical signals that include small molecules, soluble proteins, and proteins presented on the surface of other cells. The Mauer lab is interested in developing minimal models to understand neuronal guidance by spatially patterning guidance cues. Patterning is achieved through the creation of photopatternable self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) on gold, aluminum oxide, and titanium oxide. The use of organic photochemistry allows multiple proteins to be easily presented on a single culture surface. Our chemical approach to this problem allows construction of complex model neuronal networks that cannot be achieved using traditional methods.